The unwanted Uchiha and the nine taild fox jinjuriki
by silverblade10101
Summary: AU story Danzo has been put to an end with Naruto gaining a new friend. Will the two go far and save the ninja villages or will they bring doom to the elemental country's. Wood release Naruto. what will Naruto and Izumi (OC) do read and find out. bad summary starts bad but will become better. All reviews are welcome. rated t for later concepts. chapters are being edited.
1. prologue

**Prologue: the start of two legend's**

It was five years after the kyuubi attack the third hokage and jiraiya finally found enough evidence to stop a certain cockroach named Danzo one if Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage old team mates. After ten long years of trying to stop him they finally manage to stop him from taking orphans and young children and putting them in his Root program. All that was left of it was one chilled named Izumi Uchiha.

"Enter" Hiruzen said as he heard a knock on his door.

"You asked for me Sarutobi?" Danzo asked venom clearly heard when he addressed the hokage.

"Yes I did Danzo by order from the dynamo you are hereby sentenced to death for going ageist your kage's order, taking children from clans, making a organization without my approval and many more." The old hokage replied.

"I have done no such thing Hiruzen." Danzo said.

"Then tell me why I have a folder as big as my files containing all of my ninjas info." Hiruzen shot back.

 _The following day after the private execution_

Naruto Uzumaki was heading to the hokage's office by request of his jiji. As Naruto was walking he ran into a anbu who unknown to Naruto that was sent to bring him to the office.

"Sorry anbu-san I was not paying attention I was on my way to go to jiji's office."

"Ah Naruto-san I was sent to go bring you there." The anbu said grabbing onto Naruto and teleported them to the office.

"Thank you Tora your dismissed. Naruto nice to see you again my boy." Sarutobi said.

"Hello jiji." Naruto replied

"Hokage-sama the person you asked for is hear." The secretary shouted.

"Send her in." Sarutobi replied back.

After three minutes a girl around five years old walked into the office.

"Naruto this is Izumi Uchiha she is an outcast amongst the Uchiha because she was taken by Danzo at the age of three and the Uchiha does not want her back because she was not raised by an Uchiha. I was wondering if she could stay with you." Sarutobi asked.

"Sure thing jiji but there's one problem my apartment is too small for two people and I don't want her to be attacked because of me." Naruto answered.

"That is why I am going to give you an apartment close to the Sarutobi compound Naruto." The old hokage said with a grandfatherly smile on his face. And Naruto you will be starting the academy next week with Izumi."

"THANKS JIJI YOUR THE BEST." Naruto shouted and without knowing manipulating his chakra making a small plant showing up.

"Mokuton" Was what the hokage said in a hardly hearable voice.


	2. cp 1: team reveal and the real exam?

**Chapter 1: team selection and the true exam**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sow ha the government can't touch me.

It was seven years after Naruto was introduced to his new friend Izumi. Over the years Naruto's mokuton has gotten better and Izumi unlocked her sharingan as well as learning the basic medical ninjutsu and the kitsune fighting style. As of Naruto he started with Mokuton jutsu along with the kitsune fighting style.

 _In the academy_

"Okay I am not going to waste time team one… team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Hinata Hyuga, Kids Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Your jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still active. Team ten is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka. Your jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team eleven is Naruto Uzumaki and Izumi Uchiha. Your jounin sensei is Hayate Gekko." Iruka said.

"HA TAKE THAT INO-PIG TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL." The banshee I mean Sakura shouted (A.N: help it's scary thinking like Sakura.)

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU BANSHEE I'M SURPRISED THAT WE HAVEN'T LOST OUR HEARING BECAUSE OF YOU." Naruto shouted back. "Sorry everyone besides Sakura I am fed up with the banshee always screaming. Kids is akamaru alright?"

"Ya he is. Thanks for shutting the banshee up." Kiba said.

 _In the hokage's office_

"so now that you see your teams what are your thoughts about them?" Hiruzen asked.

"I need to shatter One's fangirl ways. Figure out a way to motivate Shikamaru and Choji." Asuma said.

"I need to get Shino to open up a bit. Give poor Hinata some self confidence. And keep Kiba in line and pet akamaru." Kurenai replied as the others face faulted to the last part. "What?"

"Nothing." Was the other's answer.

"Need to shatter Sakura's fangirl ways. Hone Sai's skills. Turn Sasuke to the right path and to make sure he is not gay" Kakashi replied (by the way I have nothing against gay people.)

"Me I say just *cough* test their skills and help *cough* them become better." Hayate said.

"All of you are dismissed. Hayate can you please stay for a few though." Hiruzen said.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Hayate asked.

"It is about your team. Before you interrupt let me explain. Naruto has mokuton I have given him a scroll containing all of the jutsu's Tendon knows of and all the ones that hashirama-sensei had. Izumi unlocked her sharingan as well as started to learn medical ninjutsu by a deal we had. The deal is whenever she mastered the jutsu the scroll held she would switch with me for the next one in line from basic concept to master level jutsu with the other levels of concept and jutsu's in between. I also gave them the kitsune taijutsu style. They both want to learn kenjutsu, poison making along with the poisons respective antidote, stealth, tracking. For Naruto he wants to learn how to detect and disrupt genjutsu because he has to much chakra to do them. For Izumi she wants to learn how to use and detect and disrupt them." Hiruzen said.

"Okay thanks but why *cough* tell me this?" Hayate asked.

"Because you are their sensei you deserve to know." The old hokage answered. "Now go see your team."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

 _In the academy room after lunch_

As the jounin sensei came in they all noticed that Sasuke was on the ground out cold.

 **Author style: flash back jutsu (ten minutes ago)**

As the genin hopefuls were reentered the room and got back to their respective seats Sasuke the end king walked over to Izumi.

"I demand you to fight me." Sasuke ordered in a 'i am better than you voice'.

"No." Izumi replied.

"I said fight me." Sasuke said (demanded) to her.

"Sasuke she said no." Naruto said getting fed up of the 'last' loyal (more like spoiled) Uchiha.

"Shut up dobe I'm not talking to you." Sasuke snapped.

"Okay teme you crossed the line you don't talk to my friend like that." Izumi said as she punched Sasuke on the nose.

 **Author style: flash back jutsu kai**

"What happened to *cough* him." Hayate asked.

"I punched him jounin-san." Izumi replied.

"Okay team eight follow me." Kurenai said.

"Team ten with me." Asuma said.

"Team eleven your *cough* with me" Hayate said.

 _At training ground seventeen_

"Okay can you tell *cough* your likes, dislikes, name *cough* and dream for the future. I will *cough* go first. My name is Hayate Gekko. I like kenjutsu, and my girlfriend Yugao Uzuki. My dislikes are *cough* my sickness, people who judge someone from rumors, *cough* and people who take other people's jutsu's *cough* and other styles that took *cough* them a long time to learn and *cough* master. My dream for the future is making you two splendid ninjas and in exactly three days the end of my sickness that lasts for two weeks *cough* *cough* every five months." Hayate said.

"Okay my name is Naruto Uzumaki many Senju not too sure yet. My likes are ramen mastering my new jutsu and my friend Izumi. My dislikes are cats, spiders and all other insects and sasuke. My dream for the future is to become Hokage or at least anbu commander." Naruto said.

"My name is Izumi Uchiha. My likes are sushi, learning medical ninjutsu and mastering them, and my friend Naruto. My dislikes are tomatoes, argent jerks lazy people and snake's. My dream for the future is to help Naruto reach the title hokage and become his second in command as well as becoming the best kunoichi even better than Tsunade" Izumi said.

"Nice. So now for the final *cough* test. Actually I don't think that will be necessary so I am just going to *cough* analyze your skills." Hayate said.

 _T_ _ime skip ten minutes_

"Okay Naruto you need *cough* to think before you attack *cough* you will be less obvious. Izumi *cough* you need to work on your speed *cough* and reaction time." Hayate said.

 **C.P end**

A.N: so what you think r&r please.

And expect updated to the story a lot.


	3. Not actual chapter sorry

hello everyone i found a way to update my story without my labtop the story is going just find I'm making the this chapter longer do to the long time of no updating so hears a privew

 _It was a calm day in the hidden leaf village Naruto, Izumi and Hayate their jounin sensei were currently doing a D rank mission capture tora the demon cat. So for Naruto and Izumi to put it simply they were having a bad day. Yet there jounin sensei was having the time of his life watching the two trying to get tora._ now words of wisdome from tiny tina ftom borderlands 2 which i do not own "burn all the babys!" if your a borderlands 2 fan see if you can find the conection statment

so i decided to gi e the reason why i have not been able to update the story. I been busy with school trying to get up to par so to say and been re-waching the Naruto anime to get my facts straight and currently i have wrighters block. Sorry everyone who reads my story. I'm sorry about my bad grammer and spelling. always been bad at it thus is why i installed a app that will help me with the spelling and grammer. Hopefully it will work. and thanks for sticking with me remember if i do something wrong let me know the chapter I'm currently working on, I will try and get it up by sometime next week hopfully. and just so you k ow i will be using one chapter to explain my oc and Naruto a bit more and if anyone wants to help me by givving me advice i thank you because it will help me out allot. And pleas do critizise me not just say the story sucks because that will make me take longer on making the story becuse of people like you


End file.
